Ultraman Taiga
| director = | writer = | country = Japan | composer = Steven Price Tyler Bates Matthew Margeson Dominic Lewis | opentheme = "Buddy, steady, go!" | endtheme = |"Sign" }} | network = TV Tokyo | first_aired = July 6, 2019 | last_aired = December 28, 2019 | num_episodes = 26 | preceded_by = Ultraman New Generation Chronicle | followed_by = Ultraman Chronicle Zero & Geed | related = Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes | website = https://m-78.jp/taiga/ }} |Urutoraman Taiga}} is a Japanese tokusatsu television series produced by Tsuburaya Productions. It is the 31st entry to the Ultra Series, the first series released in the Reiwa period and the seventh entry to the lineup. It began airing on TV Tokyo on July 6, 2019. The series's main catchphrases are and . Synopsis Aliens have been emigrating to Earth secretly, but only a handful knows about this truth. Living in such a society, the main character Hiroyuki Kudo begins working at a private security organization E.G.I.S. (Enterprise of Guard and Investigation Services) . The organization takes care of cases related to aliens, and Hiroyuki works day and night to protect peace. Unbeknownst to him, Hiroyuki carries Ultraman Taiga's "particle of light". The new story begins as Taiga's powers revive from Hiroyuki's body. Episodes Ultraman Taiga The Movie ''Tri-Squad Voice Drama'' is an audio drama streamed on Tsuburaya Productions' YouTube channel. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # In addition to the serial above, special episodes were also included in different publications: * , is included on the music album Ultraman Taiga Character Song CD. * , is included in Ultraman Taiga Blu-Ray BOX I release in November 25, 2019. * , is included in Ultraman Taiga Blu-Ray BOX II release in February 27, 2020. Production and casting Ultraman Taiga was officially announced on April 18, 2019 by Tsuburaya Production on their website. Cast * : * : * : was changed to Ayuri Yoshinaga due to scheduling conflict. }} * : * : * : * : * : * : *Opening narrator: Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme *"Buddy, steady, go!" **Composition & Arrangement: **Lyrics & Artist: **Episodes: 1-13 (Verse 1), 14- (Verse 2) ;Ending themes * **Composition & Arrangement: **Lyrics & Artist: **Episodes: 1-13 *"Sign" **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: (Arte Refact) **Artist: Sphere **Episodes: 14- ;Insert themes * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: (Arte Refact) **Artist: Ultraman Fuma (Shōta Hayama) **Episodes: 13, 22 *WISE MAN'S PUNCH **Lyrics: Erica Masaki **Composition & Arrangement: (Arte Refact) **Artist: Ultraman Titas (Satoshi Hino) **Episodes: 13 * **Lyrics: Erica Masaki **Composition: Yuki Honda (Arte Refact) **Arrangement: (Arte Refact) **Artist: Ultraman Taiga (Takuma Terashima) **Episodes: 13 See also *Ultra Series - Complete list of official Ultraman-related shows. *''Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes'' Notes References * }} External links *[https://m-78.jp/taiga/ Ultraman Taiga] at Tsuburaya Productions *[https://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/taiga/ Ultraman Taiga] at TV Tokyo Category:2019 Japanese television series debuts Category:Ultra television series Category:TV Tokyo shows Category:Fictional trios Category:Television series scored by Steven Price Category:Television series scored by Tyler Bates Category:Television series scored by Matthew Margeson Category:Television series scored by Dominic Lewis